Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 May 2016
09:24 GrassBlock did an important reply to the thread 09:25 I don't have that notifcation 09:26 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:336501#44 09:27 how to f 09:27 ind a candy 09:31 Lucas? 09:33 this chat's ded 09:33 hi chara 09:33 chara 09:33 dun tuch me 09:33 who is chara 09:33 AIDCG 09:57 Hi. I'm back after a storm. 09:57 CARL 09:57 URGENT (PM) 10:03 Passed 1218. 10:06 *and 1219. 10:07 GRUMPY CAT 10:07 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia turns into cat form 10:07 meow 10:09 mmm 10:10 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Variety3241 Poor Variety, I really forgive him ;( ] 10:12 And look at Emma ranting lol... 10:15 (rofl) 10:17 Please! 10:17 I wanna see ot 10:17 It 10:20 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/I%27m_back! why? 10:20 Wildones, Excuse me 10:20 Did you here about the CCS Club 10:20 Nope 10:20 That a new user established 10:21 Who is Thegreatttttttttttttt?? 10:21 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:336501 10:21 Thegreatttttttttttttttttttttt is a person who feels like he is great 10:21 But not for having a bad username 10:22 OK, so he is narcissistic? 10:22 Hello 10:22 It's me 10:22 10:23 Wildones 10:23 #PrimetimeQuote 10:25 Do you want to join? 10:26 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:336501 10:26 hi 10:27 Parimala, Join the club 10:30 Hi bot?? 10:31 Grass is not here, sadly :( 10:31 Well, Grass will check them later 11:06 Lucas? 12:08 Rose, PM. 12:08 First, brb for dinner. 12:11 Wow the club has 20 members already 12:23 Guys 12:23 I'm deciding the level types for my next 4 fanon levels 12:23 What level type should it be :P 12:30 48 - Moves? 12:31 49 - Timed? 12:31 50 - Ingredients? 12:31 for candy order for 49 12:31 *of 12:31 Ok 12:31 *or 12:31 I'll just make 12:31 47 - Jelly 12:31 48 - Timed 12:31 49 - Order 12:31 50 - Ingredients 12:51 Talking about making fanon? 12:52 I will help considering difficulty 12:54 A-ha 12:55 I'm going to upload 41 to 50 tomorrow 12:56 Where's the link to your fanon? 12:56 Fanon Wiki 12:56 Candy Crush Sunny Saga 12:57 But mostly stubs :P 12:57 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Saga_Fanon_Wiki 12:57 Yes, mostly stubs -_- 12:57 Some people even without picture about their idea 12:58 Got to go guys 12:58 See you guys tomorrow (wave) 12:58 Bye 12:58 Actually I put stubs on my main fanon page because I don't know what I have left undone :p 12:59 -_- 01:00 No picture how anyone knows your ideas? 01:00 So that's why there are less people visiting it/ 01:00 Calm down 01:00 There's only one stub on my main fanon page 01:00 Not only you! 01:01 I do have picture for each levels 01:01 Then ok 01:01 But not enough people visiting it 01:02 so I put all my 15 idea into main ccsw as blog 01:18 Where's all the people gone? 01:19 I'm all ways on my eyes 01:19 *all eyes 01:40 Bye! 08:16 I banned Patrick 08:21 Why? 08:22 I have too many things going on 08:22 I was celebrating Finland's non-stop victory 08:22 7th victory in row and Canada's victory streak is broken in Ice Hockey 08:23 Because he was insulting Rose again 08:23 Oh that Patrick' 08:26 Time to draw 08:45 Done 09:34 I see why 09:34 I bet Patrick's insult will appear soon 2016 05 17